


And Invitation to Tea

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellamione Cult's July Event 2020, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione and Bellatrix are good at falling into bed. With a little help from a meddling Black sister, they might be good at more than just that.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	And Invitation to Tea

“Invite her to tea, Bellatrix,” Narcissa demanded attempting to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

“Cissy,” Bellatrix whined while throwing herself on the couch. “Why would I invite her to tea? We have fallen into bed a number of times and never talked about it afterwards. You can’t simply expect me to invite her to what is clearly a courting activity.”

“I don’t see why not,” Narcissa said waving her hand dismissively.

“I don’t think that you are listening to me, baby sister. Hermione and I don’t talk. Every few months one or the other of us gets completely pissed and we end up in bed together.”

“But you think of her more frequently than that, surely,” Narcissa continued unphased by Bellatrix’s responses.

“Well yes, of course...”

“And are you only thinking of fucking her?”

Bellatrix spat out the tea she was drinking dramatically. Narcissa smirked and waited patiently for her answer.

“Yes... I suppose I do.”

“Then its very simple. Invite her to tea. This weekend is open.”

“I’m not inviting her to tea before we even have a first date.”

Narcissa rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Then by all means, Bellatrix, invite her on a date first. That gives you,” she paused to look down at her watch, “3 days. That should be plenty of time for someone you know so intimately.”

“I swear to Merlin, I miss being a teenager and hexing you,” Bellatrix said in frustration.

“Well, I agree you truly must. You are, by all accounts, acting like one now. Ask your paramour out to dinner, Bellatrix. Then bring her to meet the family on Saturday. It is time the two of you came to your senses. I am good and truly tired of watching you be miserable. And from what I have heard from Mr. Potter via Draco, Miss Granger is fairing no better. Why continue to suffer?”

“I hate when you are like this.”

“No, you don’t. Mr. Potter has already agreed to be her chaperone.”

“You have thought of everything,” Bellatrix groused.

“I have. And I have coincidentally noticed that not once have you actually objected to the idea of courting her. You have a great deal of other excuses, but on the idea of the witch you have none. You should think about that. And then you should bloody well do something about it.”

Narcissa strode over to her sister and kissed her on the cheek.

“And now,” the blonde continued, “there is other business that I must attend to. Tea will be at 3pm on Saturday. You know how I feel about tardiness.”

Before Bellatrix could object again, the witch apparated away.

“Fucking hell,” she grumbled under her breath.

* * *

It was not entirely unusual these days for Hermione Granger to go to happy hour with her friends. Moving from adolescence into adulthood, she had been lucky for the same core group of friends to be loyal and kind. After the war, she completed her education while the boys rushed off to auror jobs. But in the end, they all ended up working for the Ministry. Over the years, they had added some unlikely characters to their tightknit group. Draco was a shockingly lovely addition. After he and Harry started dating, Hermione learned that he grew into a thoughtful but delightfully sarcastic adult. His integration into their circle had opened Hermione’s eyes to more than just those she shared a house with at Hogwarts.

Huddled around their usual table, Hermione already had a butter beer in hand while waiting for the others to join her. She had a good day at work and was happy to have the opportunity to see her friends while she was less stressed. She sighed and leaned back enjoying the drink. She was taking a rather large sip when she heard the distinct sound of high heels on the hard floor. At the sound, and quite without her permission, her heart rate sped up. She would know that walk anywhere.

She tried not to run her eyes all over the witch as she sauntered closer, but it was a Herculean task. Bellatrix Black was always glorious. Her corseted dresses and wild curls were enough to make Hermione wet. It certainly didn’t help that Hermione knew the skin that lay beneath the clothes. She knew how soft the skin was and she knew the sounds the woman made when she was just on the edge of coming.

Hermione hesitantly made eye contact. This scenario was quite out of the usual for them. Usually they found each other in the bathroom of the pub after far too many drinks. The first time was a surprise, but after that Hermione would admit to herself that she continued to put herself in situations where it might happen again. While they might not personally have anything in common, the sex was beyond what she had experienced with anyone else. It was worth waiting for, even if her friends had been riding her ass about why she hadn’t found someone to date.

Frankly, it was hard to think about dating when all she could think about was how Bellatrix looked with her head throw back and Hermione’s mouth on her nipples.

“Hermione.”

Her name broke through her daydream, and she knew that her face wasn’t quickly turning red.

“What? Yes? Hello, Bellatrix,” she said far too quickly not to be awkward.

“Are you alright? I said your name several times,” the older witch said smirking.

Hermione coughed. She was so fucked. Bellatrix knew exactly what she had been thinking about. Not that she would have even needed magic to know. Hermione was certain that it was written all over her face.

“Yes. Yes, of course. I am fine. Just waiting for my friends,” she said motioning to the empty seats.

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as she sat down directly next to Hermione.

“I can see that. Lucky for me they must be delayed.”

Hermione squirmed. That tone of voice was the one that Bellatrix used when they were in bed and she was in charge. She coughed trying to find her voice again.

“I suppose you are. What can I help you with, Madame Black?”

Hermione attempted to sound unaffected by the beautiful witch.

“Come to dinner with me tomorrow. It has been brought to my attention that for someone whose company I greatly enjoy, I have not been making an effort to see you enough.”

Hermione knew her mouth was hanging open. But of all the things that she thought Bellatrix might be coming to say, that wasn’t on the list.

“I... You... You want to have dinner with me?”

“Oh yes, Hermione. I want to have dinner with you. You can consider it my appetiser, because I very much intend on having you for dessert.”

Hermione could not cover the sharp intake of breath nor the flush spreading down her neck.

“Oh fuck,” she mumbled.

“Am I to take that as a yes,” Bellatrix grinned smugger yet.

Hermione nodded unable to form words she was still in shock.

“Have a good evening with your friends. I will pick you up at your flat at 7 tomorrow,” Bellatrix said before brushing a kiss across her cheek.

Hermione watched her walk away, unable to take her eyes off her ass. She was so fucked.

* * *

Hermione had been unable to focus on her friends throughout happy hour, though she had the sneaking suspicion that Draco knew what was going on. Every time their eyes met, his were filled with more mirth than usual. Nor had she been able to focus at work. She managed to work her full shift before leaving, but it was constantly painful.

She wasn’t sure what she had been thinking agreeing to the date, if she ever had really agreed. Sure, she and Bellatrix were incredibly compatible in bed. The witch was seduction personified. But what would they talk about. Hermione was so overwhelmed with her desire for the witch that she wasn’t sure if she would be able to form words. She contemplated attempting to lure Bellatrix into her flat for a quickie before dinner. She ruled it out, as the witch was such a control freak (even in bed) that it was unlikely that Hermione would get her way.

She had been pacing her flat for 30 minutes, before the very punctual knock on the door. She hadn’t meant to be ready so early, but she wasn’t sure what else to do with herself. She was to the door in two strides and flung it open more enthusiastically than she intended. The version of the witch in front of her was even more breath taking than the one she already drooled over.

“Hello, Hermione,” Bellatrix purred.

Hermione couldn’t help that her eyes traced over the beautiful suit that Bellatrix was wearing. Not only was it tailored perfectly to her body, but she wasn’t wearing a shirt beneath it and her cleavage looked amazing.

The older witch’s smirk was in place when Hermione did finally reach her eyes again.

“Are you ready to go or do you need a few minutes?”

The question was extremely polite, but the hunger in the dark eyes was insistent. Hermione could not help stepping into the witch’s space and roughly connecting their lips. She had been thinking about Bellatrix far too much to be able to resist. She had spent her time pacing her apartment imagining what it would be like to be bent over various pieces of furniture by the witch.

The kiss was scorching hot. It made Hermione want much much more, but the soft look in Belaltrix’s eyes when they separated was enough to slow her down.

“Just a moment. I need my bag,” she said subtly wiping at her lipstick. She was certain it was a mess, but it was worth the sacrifice for a kiss like that.

“Of course,” Bellatrix said sounding a little strangled.

Hermione smiled while her back was turned. Bellatrix certainly deserved to be knocked off balance after how she had been behaving.

* * *

Sitting across from Bellatrix in a candle lit restaurant sipping very nice wine was surreal. Hermione associated the woman with large amounts of fire whiskey, hickeys, and struggling to sit for a few days. But the witch seemed entirely in her element leaning back watching Hermione.

“Ask me a question,” Bellatrix said.

Hermione realised she had been staring.

“Ask a what?”

“Ask me a question. Anything really.”

Hermione was certain that she was in the twilight zone now. She racked her brain for what would be a suitably interesting question that wouldn’t be overly personal. She still wasn’t entirely sure why she was sitting at this table. It was such a quick and drastic change from what their relationship had been before.

“Is this where you often bring dates?”

Hermione cringed internally at how that must of sounded, but she really wasn’t prepared for the request. She didn’t want to disappoint the other witch or be more awkward than entirely necessary.

Bellatrix chuckled good naturedly.

“No,” she shook her head making her curls bounce. “No, I don’t frankly go on dates, though I admit this is one. This has been one of my favourite restaurants for some time. I suppose I have been waiting for someone to share it with. My turn...”

* * *

Dinner had been entirely captivating. Once they had started exchanging questions, Hermione entirely lost track of time or anything that wasn’t the witch in front of her. She was sure the food had been lovely, but watching Bellatrix talk about things she was passionate about was far more engaging. It wasn’t tense again until over dessert. Hermione still wanted the witch more than she could express, but wasn’t entirely sure how to ask for what she wanted.

“This has been lovely,” Bellatrix said reaching forward and brushing her finger tips against Hermione’s hand. “I am so very glad that you agreed to come.”

“I have had... well to be honest I have had the best time that I can remember in recent memory.”

The older witch smiled prettily.

“Would you let me walk you home?”

Bellatrix sounded far too innocent for Hermione’s tastes. She certainly didn’t mind being wooed a little, but she frankly liked who Bellatrix was. Her more genteel behaviour was lovely, but she craved the sharp edges.

As they walked towards Hermione’s building, she realised that Bellatrix was going to be positively chivalrous this evening if she didn’t take matters into her own hands.

“Come in for a nightcap,” she said already ushering the witch into her building.

“I shouldn’t...”

Bellatrix trailed off, apparently struggling to find a good enough reason.

“You should, Bellatrix. You really should,” Hermione said pressing lightly against her back.

“But I want to court you,” the older witch admitted hesitantly as Hermione unlocked the door and gently pushed her inside.

“I would be happy to date you... court you. Whatever you want to call it,” Hermione said dropping her bag and advancing on her. “But if you think that I suddenly want you to be someone else, then you are sorely mistaken. I have been thinking all day about what it would be like to have you bend me over my kitchen counter and fuck me. I have one of the newest models of magical strap ons, I bought it thinking about you. You’re supposed to be able to feel everything.”

She captured Bellatrix’s earlobe between her teeth after she finished speaking. Her body was on fire for the other witch and she was not going to let her off the hook.

Bellatrix spun to pin her with her dark eyes.

“And why do you have such an item, Miss Granger? It seems highly inappropriate.”

Hermione shuddered at the change in tone.

“Well,” she said running her hands down the lapels of the jacket towards Bella’s breasts, “last time you had me on my hands and knees you complained that you wanted to be able to fuck me with your hands free. So I bought one. I had hoped I would have cause to use it.”

“Fuck,” Bellatrix muttered.

The older witch pulled Hermione to her and kissed her hard. She walked forward until Hermione was pressed against a wall. The witch under her hands was already breathing hard and pushing her body towards her.

“I am going to fuck you so hard, Hermione. You’ve been thinking of this all evening weren’t you? Trying to concoct a plan to get me back here and into your bed? Good news, darling. Eventually I will let you get in that bed. But I think you are right. I think you will look best bent over that counter full of me.”

Hermione shuddered against her. She was drenched just at the thought. She took a deep breath before lunging for Bellatrix’s lips again.

* * *

Hours later, when night was starting to give way to dawn and birds were just waking up, Hermione and Bellatrix were intertwined in once clean sheets still lightly sweaty.

“I forgot to ask you,” Bellatrix said tracing her fingertips slowly over Hermione’s arm.

“Yes?”

“My family would like for you to come to tea this weekend.”

“Sure?”

“You don’t know what that means, do you,” Bellatrix asked gently.

“Not really? I mean I do know what it means to have tea,” Hermione started babbling.

“It would be the beginning of formally courting you, if you are amenable, of course.”

Hermione turned and looked at the beautiful and slightly worried look of the beautiful witch in her bed. She sighed out contentedly.

“Yes, I suppose I can. But you have to promise to do this again to me afterwards.”

Bellatrix laughed freely and pressed a kiss to Hermione’s temple.

“Anytime you want.”


End file.
